1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a top dyeing self-inking stamp with a bottom section to be placed on a surface to be stamped, an ink pad arranged in a container adapted to be inserted for replacement into a receiving shaft, a flipping mechanism for a stamp platen disposed in the bottom section for flipping reciprocal movement and an actuator movable against the bias of a spring relative to the bottom section.
2. The Prior Art
Such stamps are provided with ink pads which usually are inserted horizontally into a receiving shaft of the stamp. It has been found that ink pads of generally lower quality fabricated by third parties are being marketed as replacement ink pads which fit into the shaft designed for the original ink pad. This, however, leads to an overall reduction in the quality of the imprint and of the stamp and to the reputation of the product.
It is an object of the invention to structure the ink pad and the receiving shaft such that it is difficult and preferably impossible to insert third party pads.
In accordance with the invention, this is accomplished by the ink pd container being provided in its upper surface with at least one groove extending in the insertion direction for form-fitting engagement by a rib disposed at the upper surface of the receiving shaft.
Preferably, several spaced grooves as well as several commensurately spaced ribs are provided.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention the rib or ribs extend only across a portion of the length of the insertion stroke of the ink pad container.
Such a structure renders insertion of a non-fitting pad impossible.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the groove or grooves and the rib or ribs are of substantially semi-circular cross-section; they may, however, be of a different cross-section, e.g., triangular.